Malgré toutes ces choses, je t'aime
by xLustig
Summary: Ohana va rencontrer une personne qui va changer sa vie à jamais. [ Yuri ]


Salut tout le monde, voici ma première fiction que je publie sur Hanasaku Iroha. J'ai longtemps voulu écrire un Yuri la dessus mais je ne savais pas qu'elle personnage féminin prendre pour Ohana, c'est pourquoi j'ai créé un personnage moi-même. Sous le nom de Noriko Suzuki. Je ferais ça description moral et physique dans le chapitre deux. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews si cela vous plaît, ou alors vous avez de simple remarque à faire sur ce chapitre.

Les dialogues entrent les personnages sont en gras, et les pensées des personnages sont en italiques.

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Hanasaku Iroha ou l'un de ses personnes... Sauf Noriko Suzuki  
**

* * *

J'étais comme à mon habitude debout de bon matin. Devant l'entrée de l'auberge avec comme toujours un balai à la main, c'était venu comme une tradition de nettoyer. Cette allée qui n'était pas particulièrement sale à vue d'œil, il y avait juste quelque feuilles morte à l'horizon. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à nettoyer le tout, je m'étais mise à regarder le ciel bleu du printemps. Avec un air rêveur, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent comme ça sans que je m'en rende compte, soudain une voix m'interpella.

 **Jeune fille: Excuser-moi, c'est bien ici l'auberge Kissuisō ?**

 **Ohana: Oui ! Vous cherchez quelques choses ?**

J'ai tout de suite été surprise par cette personne. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, son chapeau était orienter de manière à ne se qu'on ne puisse pas les voirs. Ses cheveux étaient joliment attachés, elle portait une robe blanche qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux noirs.

 **Jeune fille: Eh bien... En fait, je suis venue voir la patronne de cet établissement.**

 **Ohana: Oh...Suivez moi, je vais vous y conduire.** Ma voix paraissait vraiment trop enthousiaste par rapport à la sienne.

 **Jeune fille: D'accord c'est gentil merci.**

J'avais posé mon balai, dans un coin histoire qu'il ne dérange personne. Et l'invita à entrée dans le bâtiment. Après lui avoir demandé de me suivre, nous avons parcouru le chemin en silence. Je me retournais des fois dans sa direction pour voir si elle me suivait toujours, cette personne semblait d'une timidité maladive. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tripoter le strap qu'elle avais sur son sac, ce qui m'empêchais toujours de voir sont visage. Quelques membres du personnel la dévisageaient, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccupé. Arrivée devant la porte de la patronne, je me suis mise à genoux tout en frappant trois coups à peine audibles sur la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et j'avais commencé à lui expliquer la situation.

 **Ohana : Patronne une personne désire vous voir !**

Je m'étais décalé de la porte d'entrée, pour que la patronne puisse voir cette personne. Il ne fut que quelques secondes avant que la patronne la fasse entrer. En allant vaqué à mes occupations, je ne m'étais posée pas mal de question sur cette jeune fille. Éventuellement sur son identité. Mais ces questions disparurent très vite avec la lourde charge de travail que j'avais aujourd'hui. Sans m'en rendre compte, on était déjà l'après-midi quand je revis cette fille mystérieuse. Elle était dans la même tenue que moi et comme si cela ne suffisait pas elle approchait dans ma direction. Son visage était encore trop loin pour que je ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Je fis semblant de ne pas la voir. Tout en étendant les draps encore imbibés d'eau. Les machines à laver qu'il avait à côté firent un bruit désagréable, j'avais accéléré le pas essayant de m'enfuir à tout pris de cette salle trop bruyante. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais encore voir cette jeune fille m'observer, je pouvais aussi voir un peu près son visage. Après avoir fini d'étendre le reste, je pris le bac à linge et l'apportai avec moi, je voyais cette jeune fille qui regardait quelques fois timidement en se tripotant les doigts tout en ayant le visage assez rouge, après avoir pratiquement fini ma besogne. J'allais enfin pourvoir quitter la pièce, j'entendis cette fille prononcer quelques choses assez faiblement. Je m'avais retournée pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle me disait.

 **Jeune fille: ... O-Ohana**

J'avais écarquillé les yeux, tout en rougissant de gène. Cette fille que j'avais faite semblant de voir était vraiment magnifique, elle avait des yeux d'azur, j'avais l'impression de voir l'océan dans ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu un visage aussi fin, ses cheveux noirs qui étaient toujours aussi parfaitement attachés seuls quelques mèches de cheveux s'étiraient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle avait quelques pas vers moi puis pris ma manche entre ses deux doigts.

À ce moment, j'étais devenue complètement rouge, après avoir réfléchie quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits, je me décidais enfin à lui parler

 **Ohana: Comment tu connais mon nom. Et d'abord qui est-tu ?**

 **Jeune fille: désolée, j'aurais du te le dire dès le début. Je m'appelle Noriko Suzuki enchantée de te connaître. Ohana Matsumae**

Elle se mire à me faire une petite révérence sans pour autant me lâcher la manche qui était encore entre ses deux doigts. En regardant ses doigts et sa main plus attentivement, je me redis compte à qu'elle point il était fin et sa main était d'une blancheur laiteuse.

Quand elle finit par révéler sa tête elle n'hésita pas à me fixer du regard. Comme si elle scrutait chaque partie de mon visage. Je me suis mis à rougir légèrement, ce silence qui se fit entres nous m'était insupportable, je décidai donc de le briser.

 **Ohana: Alors comment tu connais mon nom au juste ?**

 **Noriko: En fait, c'est la patronne, je voulais savoir ton nom. Et puis après tout, c'est mon premier jour ici et je ne connais personne. Donc je peux rester avec toi juste un peu histoire que je m'y fasse ? Mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave hein... Je me débrouillerais toute seule.**

 **Ohana : Ah ! Alors c'était donc ça, bien sûr, tu peux rester avec moi qu'elle question. Comme si j'allais te demander de déguerpir.** Je me mis à sourire joyeusement à ses mots, je voyais que la jeune fille en faisait de même. Après quelques secondes de réflexions une idée me vains.

 **Ohana : Dis, Noriko ça te dit que je te fasse visiter ? Après tout la patronne n'a pas assez de temps pour cela. Et puis comme ça, je pourrais te présenter aux autres sans problème alors t'en dis quoi ?**

Je voyais que Noriko avait bien du mal à décidée, elle gesticulait dans tous les sens. J'avais donc pris l'initiative de prendre sa main. Je posais rapidement mon bac à linge sur une des machines à proximité, tout me dirigent vers la sortie pour l'amener à l'endroit le plus proche la cuisine. Noriko n'avait pas protesté, elle s'avait juste laissé faire, comme une enfant qu'on prend par la main.

Arrivée à la cuisine, je toquais faiblement à la porte. Il faut dire que d'habitude, je ne le faisais pas, je me contentais juste d'entrer comme bon me semblait. Mais il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je dis quelques mots à Noriko pour la détendre d'avantage.

 **Ohana : Ne t'en fait Toru, Renji, et Minko sont toutes des personnes sympathiques. Bien que Minko est un fort caractère** dis-je en riant assez gêné.

Noriko, baissa la tête et me serra un peu plus fort la main. J'avais compris qu'elle avait peur au sujet de Minko je lui souris une nouvelle fois.

 **Ohana: Mais tu sais au fond Minko est une personne bien alors...** ayant à peine fini ma phrase la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, me poussant contre Noriko qui m'avait retenue de justesse.

Ma tête avait touché pendant une fraction de secondes sont épaule droite ou je sentis un doux parfum de fleur de cerisier. Mes joues étaient devenues légèrement rosées suite à ça, je m'étais retourné par réflexe vers la personne en question.

 **Ohana: Minko ?! N'ouvre pas la porte si brutalement.**

Minko eut un regard noir, je voyais déjà la rage bouillir en elle, je pouvais déjà m'attendre au pire.

 **Minko:Tu n'avais pas qu'à être dernière la porte hobiron !**

Minko partit en furie en claquant la porte d'acier d'une force que je ne connus pas jusqu'à présent. Je pouvais voir Noriko la regarder au coin de l'œil s'éloigné. Dans ça manière de dire Minko était plus dur que d'habitude, je réfléchis quelques secondes à la tristesse qui pouvaient bien l'envahir à ce moment. Mais Noriko me ramena bien vite à la réalité.

 **Noriko:Ohana, tu n'es pas blessé ça va ?**

Je sentais vraiment dans son regard de l'inquiétude à mon égard, nos mains étaient encore enlacée malgré cet accident.

 **Ohana: Oh ! Oui, ça va, je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. je me frottai rapidement la tête en souriant, je sentais sont corps rempli de frisson après ça. Minko à du lui faire sans doute une mauvaise impression.**

 **Noriko:Tu ne devrais pas aller à l'infirmerie ou quelque chose comme ça... Parce que c'était un sacré coup comme même... Dit-elle avec un air sérieux.  
**

 **Ohana:Mais non-juste pour si peu ça serait une perte de temps voyons et puis je ne t'ai même pas présentée à la cuisine.**

Noriko détourna mon regard pendant un instant, cette fille avait tellement peur que ça ?

Fonça légèrement les sourcils. J'ouvris la porte et la tirai légèrement vers la cuisine, on pouvait y sentir une odeur de curry flotté dans l'air. Sur la table résidais différent plats de toutes sortes aussi délicieuses les un que les autres. En s'approchant de la table ou les différentes recettes y résidait, on pouvait voir à gauche les deux chefs, en train d'émincer des légumes avec le plus grand sérieux. Je raclai légèrement ma gorge prête à leur présenter Noriko.

 **Ohana : Excuser-moi, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.**

Les deux chefs cuistots ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas à ma plus grande surprise, il écarquillait tous les deux les yeux. Toru fut le premier à s'approcher vers la demoiselle, puis se fit le tour Renji. On pouvait largement voir que Noriko était intimidé par ces deux personnes

 **Noriko: enchantée, je suis Noriko Suzuki...**

Noriko fit la même révérence qu'avec moi, tout en me tenant la main avec toutes ses forces.

 **Renji: Désolé on croyait que c'était Minko. Il faut dire qu'elle est partie tellement vite.**

Toru eut un léger rictus aux coins des lèvres

 **Toru: Ne sois pas bête vieil homme, jamais Minko ne reviens aussi vite d'une colère ça prend plusieurs heures. Ou voir même jour, bref, je retourne au travail moi, A la prochaine.**

 **Renji:Excuser il est toujours comme ça un vrai loup solitaire ce garçon. Viens nous voir de temps en temps si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai heureux de t'aider.**

Renji pris un air joyeux et s'éloigner de nous pour revenir vers Toru qui était déjà retourné à son travail. Je lançais un petit sourire à Noriko, qui s'avais dirigé vers la porte de sortie. M'entrainant alors avec elle, une fois dehors, je sentais que Noriko avait encore du mal. J'avais recommencé à sourire comme à mon habitude

 **Noriko: Alors tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué. Et puis tu t'es bien débrouillé, je trouve.**

 **Noriko:Ce n'était pas grand chose, tu sais, je me suis juste dis mon nom prénom. Beaucoup auraient rajouté autre chose, je dois être vu comme quelqu'un d'ennuyeuse.**

Le regard de Noriko était tristes à ce moment, là, je savais que j'avais beau sourire de tout mon cœur ça n'allais pas être suffisant. Car s'était un mal qui la rongeait, au plus profond d'elle. J'avais essayé en évitant d'être maladroite de changer de sujet de conversation

Ohana: Tu veux que je te présente à d'autre personne de l'établissement ? Ce n'est qu'un mauvais début moi aussi lors de mon premier jour, j'ai fait pas mal gaffe. Noriko ne semblait pas réagir, nous marchions dehors sans objectif précis. Nos mains collées l'une à l'autre. Le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Noriko: Dis pourquoi ne pas aller visiter les dortoirs ?

Ohana: D'accord.

* * *

Rendez-vous prochainement pour le chapitre deux... J'essayerais bien sur de faire plus long et de décrire d'avantage les sentiments des personnages. Sur ce Mata ne minna


End file.
